Chicken Lady
ca The Chicken Lady is a major character in Darkwood. She is a strange, old woman living with her chickens in the Chicken Lady House, found within the Village. She seems to dislike Musician, calling him a "creature." Inside the house where she lives, behind a locked metal door which can only be accessed with the Key, can be found the Pretty Lady, as well as a dresser containing several loot items. She is an important character in the main quest and, after recent updates, represents one of several avenues of advancing the story. When killed, among some Chicken Eggs, she also drops the Doctor's Instructions #3 note. The note contains a reference to the location of the Doctor's House in the Old Woods, and may be used to bypass engaging with either Wolfman or the Musician to complete Chapter 1. Plot The player may first encounter the Chicken Lady during any visit to the Village. After the player reaches the Wolfman Camp in the Silent Forest, Wolfman will ask the player to visit the Village and find "the lady whose house stinks of chickens." Upon doing so, the player will undergo a short dialogue with the Chicken Lady. During this conversation the Musician will interrupt, leading to his introductory sequence. The Chicken Lady appears to be caring for the Pretty Lady, who is in the locked room in the house. If the player sides with Wolfman by giving him the key instead of Musician, the Chicken Lady will say that her sister, the Pretty Lady, has been kidnapped and asks the player to find her. At this point the player may present the Bloody Shawl to the Chicken Lady, who, recognizing it as belonging to her sister, will recoil in horror at the thought of what might have happened to her. Epilogue The Chicken Lady dies in the fire either alone thanks to the Protagonist or dies trying to help her sister out of their home. If the player follows the Musician's path and kills The Sow, she will be eaten by her sister. Her fate is sealed either way. :See Transcript Dialogue Greeting * First Encounter The old lady squints at me, her eyes full of suspicion. She hugs her chickens possessively. The old lady puts one of the hens to her ear, mumbling under her breath. After a moment she calms down. * Random 1 Upon seeing you, the old lady stops humming. * Random 2 * After killing the Pretty Lady * If the player follows the Wolfman's path Showing Items * Photo of a Road * Plastic Chick The old lady seems disturbed. The hens fell silent. I can feel the tension in the air. The lady shoves a crumpled photo into my hand. The woman trembles violently. The hen on her shoulder struggles to maintain balance. * Chicken Head from Wolf * Bloodstained Shawl The lady crosses herself three times. The lady throws a dirty, crumpled piece of paper at me. Gossip * Hanuska The old lady smiles kindly, baring her three yellow teeth. * The Sow * After fixing the Cable * After killing the Sow (there's a bug that causes this dialogue to not be displayed) * After the Musician's death The lady's face shows relief, but also worry. Exit dialogue * First Encounter The old lady turns red and starts to scream. Trivia * If the player enters her house through the window, the Chicken Lady complains why the front door wasn't used. This will happen even if the Chicken Lady is killed before entering her house by using a window. * The game files reveal her actual name to be Teresa. * If the Musician gets killed, the Chicken Lady appears to be sorrowful after all. * Alpha 1.1 had a bug where the Chicken Lady would get permanently angered at the player after being shown a certain item, preventing any further dialogue. Gallery ChickenLadyStanding.png|The Chicken Lady on an idle pace. Taken from the game files. ChickenLadyDead.png|Ditto, dead. Category:Characters Category:Major characters